Asami Sato
Asami Sato is a Kamen Rider from the Veteran who originally became the heroine From Future Or Absorb and later with the power of the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed From Past affected more violent. History Future Asami Sato is known as .She is the Greeed And and co-founder of the Yggdrasill Corporation And Future Industries Past Asami Sato Asami Sato is the only child of the former wealthy industrialist, Hiroshi Sato. Although a nonbender and co-founder of the Future Industries. Eventually, she becomes , a Kamen Rider appearing in Phantom Thief!. Similar to other riders in the series. Appearances Inves Saga Generation New Gaim PhantomThief Korra later fights off against Asami, unable to injure Asami due to their past friendship.Korra resolves to not fight against his former friend and gets himself impaled while failed breaking the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed.After successfully and Wounded eventually die.Future Asami also meet Asami intention of Killing Asami Because Of The Slew Of Korra. thumb|Asami Sato New look as seen in Episode 18 Inves Saga, Generation New Gaim, [[PhantomThief, And Paradise Mist ]] Paradise Mist Maggie would transform to finish them off, however Asami transform into OOO to fight Faiz. Forms He first fights as Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Ryugen-Yomi . Each aspect of a combination of Core Medals gives OOO different powers and weaknesses. In a fight, if a particular section of OOO receives a significant amount of damage, the power of that section will be disrupted. If it takes further damage, the power will cut off completely and the section's corresponding Medal will be forcefully ejected from the OOO Driver, canceling the transformation. In addition, full Combos (that is, three from the same set) are incredibly taxing on Asami's body, as they embody the full power of the corresponding Greeed. Fatal fatigue is risked when using more than one full combo . However, Asami has developed a resistance over time, as he were capable to using all of the combos at his disposal and their individual Scanning Charges in quick succession. Whenever a Scanning Charge is announced, Asami will proclaim seconds before the opponent is defeated. Except for the Tatoba, Tamashii, and Super Tatoba Combos, the only combinations referred to as "Combo" are those of a single color. Mixed color combinations are referred to as . Statistics: *'Height': 194 cm. *'Weight': 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 15 t. *'Maximum jump height': 190 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. , known as the , is the main combination that is always used by Kamen Rider OOO using the Taka, Tora, and Batta Core Medals. As Tatoba Combo, OOO is armed with the Tora Claw gauntlets, and can transform his legs into Batta Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This Combo is also the most balanced in speed and power. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after jumping high up through the Batta Legs, OOO descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals which surround him in auras depending on the Core Medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tora Medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Batta Medal gives an aura with legs. An artistic depiction of the King's Tatoba Combo shows him with a cape, a gauntlet similar to the Taja Spinner and a sword similar to the Medajalibur. - Gatakiriba= Gatakiriba Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 204 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 6 t. *'Kicking Power: '''16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 200 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.2 sec. , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: '''Kuwagata', Kamakiri, & Batta. As Gatakiriba Combo, OOO can create massive numbers of duplicates of himself known as the , shoot lightning from its horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high up with the Batta Legs. Gatakiriba Combo's jumping height is 10 meters longer than Tatoba Combo, although its punching power is slightly weaker, its weight is 13 kg. heavier than Tatoba Combo. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. However, Eiji claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single OOO so that he can cancel the transformation. - Latorartar= Latorartar Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 200 cm. *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 7 t. *'Kicking Power:' 11 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's yellow combination, using the powers of Kazari's Core Medals: Lion, Tora, and Cheetah. As Latorartar Combo, OOO can emit an infrared light called the , which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the . Also, Latorartar Combo's running speed is faster than Accel Trial, although it sports weaker armor and greater agility, this Combo is better suited for high speed movement. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , which projects three yellow rings in front of OOO before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delivering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. The name of this Combo has been variably written as "Latorartah" and "Latoratar" in various print materials. - Sagohzo= Sagohzo Combo Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205cm *'Rider Weight:' 110kg Ablity Perimeters: *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking power:' 10.5t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 55m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100m/6.5s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's grey combination, using the powers of Gamel's Core Medals: Sai, Gorilla, and Zou. As Sagohzo Combo, OOO gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head, able to perform the attack by firing the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and also create powerful shock-waves by banging his chest through the Gorilla Arms, and cause minor earthquakes with the Zou Legs, including a powerful drop attack called the . Although Sagohzo Combo is the toughest and strongest of the first five Full Combos, its jumping height is considered to be weaker and it has the slowest running speed. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward OOO where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. - Shauta= Shauta Combo Statistics *'Length': 203cm *'Weight': 88 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''3.5t *'Kicking power: 8t *'''Maximum Jump Height: 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: Shachi, Unagi, and Tako Core Medals. As Shauta Combo, Kamen Rider OOO excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the Denki Unagi Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the . The Tako Legs allow Shauta Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. Although Shauta Combo is better well-suited for underwater combat, its also very weaker than the other combos due to its punching and kicking power, but it has fantastic flexibility. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where OOO liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while OOO goes back down using the Tako Legs to form a drill to burst through the opponent. - Tajadol= Tajadol Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s , also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Taka, Kujaku, and Condor. This combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the , with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protrude from the Taka Head, and the hawk head symbol on the forehead becomes more prominent. As Tajadol Combo, Kamen Rider OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the . Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after sprouting wings from the Kujaku Arms, Kamen Rider OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick, with the talons on the Condor Legs splitting apart, on the target. Taja Spinner The is a shield-like gauntlet that is used by Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and mismatches that include the Kujaku Medal. It can fire fireballs and medal-like projectiles, project streams of fire, guard against attacks, and, when used for physical attacks, adds fire to OOOs' punches. By placing seven Core Medals, Cell Medals, or a mixture of the two into its and then using the O Scanner, Kamen Rider OOO can perform a which continuously draws power from the O Medals placed into the Spinner. If Ankh's Core Medals are placed in the Taja Spinner for a Giga Scan, OOO can perform the , generating a phoenix-like aura around him before charging at an opponent and striking them. A Giga Scan can be performed by using only Cell Medals for a Non-elemental attack but wont be as powerful as a Core Medal-fueled Giga Scan. In the final battle with Dr. Maki, Eiji uses the Purple Core Medals to perform the Giga Scan, which launched the Medals at Maki, creating a black hole upon impact and destroying Maki as well as sucking all the Core Medals (save Ankh's Taka Medal) into the future. - Putotyra= Putotyra Combo Statistics: *'Length': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.5 tons *'Kicking power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 210 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 3.3 sec. ,"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo". also known as the , is Kamen Rider OOO's purple combination. Paring up with the famed Tajadol Combo, Putotyra is easily one of the most powerful Combos in OOO's arsenal, but it will slowly turn him into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long until recently when Kamen Rider OOO managed to gain control of the Purple Cores (if barely), but he still suffers from the physical strain resulting from Combo use, and is still at risk of "letting himself go" if he does not consciously keep control. As a result of the purple Medals residing in his body, Eiji is undergoing a process known as "Greeedification", gradually turning him into a Greeed the longer the Medals are inside him. Putotyra Combo has a power that is capable of destroying or damaging Core Medals. After Eiji gains two more Purple Medals, he can access this form in the usual way or can transform straight into Putotyra while in Greeed form. Unlike the other combos, Putotyra Combo causes most of the OOO armor to become white and cannot form a mismatch with the other Core Medals, as the purple Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Medals. The O Scanner announces this Combo by the call rather than just its name "Putotyra". But, in the toyline, the OOO armor was purple instead white in the show and can do mix-and-match mismatch with the other Core Medals. Putotyra's flight speed is faster than Tajadol, has greater jumping height, and its punching and kicking powers are stronger than the other Combos, making the "Invincible Combo" nickname a well-deserved one. This Combo consists of the dinosaur-based Core Medals: Ptera, Tricera, and Tyranno. As Putotyra Combo, Kamen Rider OOO uses wings on the Ptera Head, called , to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air; the horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the , which can stretch into various lengths according to Eiji's command; and the claws on the Tyranno Legs, called , to enhance his kicking. He can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the , that can give off a devastating blow. Also, like Tajadol Combo, this Combo has its own weapon, an axe/bazooka-hybrid called the Medagabryu. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the . When activated, OOO uses his Torikera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, and the Tyranno Leg's Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. - Super Tatoba= Super Tatoba Combo Phantom Thief'' and Kizuna Kamen Rider : Paradise Mist''The colors of Super Tatoba are inverted compared to the original Tatoba Combo (meaning that he's mostly red, yellow and green and not black). Super Tatoba Combo has the '''Super Taka Head', similar to the Taka Head Brave while in Tajadol Combo and a pair wings which enables him to fly similar to Putotyra Combo, the longer and sharper Super Tora Solid '''tri-claws, and the spiked '''Super Batta Legs. Because the Medals powering this Combo are displaced in time, OOO, like the Super Galaxy King, can stop time to gain the upper hand on his enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , which is a more powerful version of the Tatoba Kick. }} - Other Rider= , in which the Birth CLAWs system is stored until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. It was first thought that, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was, at first, at a disadvantage against the Greeed. However, as Kamen Rider Birth, Shintaro shows an extreme proficiency in utilizing the system, single-handedly combating three Greeeds on even grounds by strategically using the Cutter Wings, Caterpillar Legs, and Shovel Arms until he uses all CLAWs weapons in Birthday Mode to defeat them, surpassing his predecessor. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit originally had a self-destruct function built into it. - Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi= Yomotsuheguri Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking power': 22.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35 m. (115 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. (224 MPH) is an upgraded version of Ryugen's Budou Arms. Accessed through the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, the helmet Ryugen Yomi wears is a variation of the Kiuimen helmet from Kiwi Arms known as the . This form debuts in episode 42. In this form, his under-armor suit changes color from green to dark red, and he is able to wield all the weapons of the Over Lords, in addition to his own Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin. Though it is as powerful as Gaim Kiwami Arms, this form drains its user's life force and causes them great suffering. Compared to Kiwami Arms, Ryugen Yomi actually performs better, hitting harder, moving faster and jumping higher than Kiwami Arms, making Ryugen Yomi Gaim's most dangerous foe thus far. The Yomotsuheguri Arms Armor does not appear from a Helheim Crack, but instead from a dark cloud. Once the armor attaches, a crimson colored steam will emit instead of the usual fruit juice like liquid. Similar to Budou Arms, when Ryugen Yomi activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of two finishing attacks. * * - Kamen Rider Wiseman= White Wizard In Phantom Saga and Shocker Saga Future Asami disguises herself as a pessimistic named Asami Fueki and joins Kamen Rider With Erza soma Appearance Asami was one of the four "teenagers Girl with attitude" selected by Naruto to become the original Kamen rider, along with Erza Soma, Korra Inamori, and Cheetara Nitoh. Asami became the Kamen rider wiseman, and was given both the White Wizard Driver and the Wizard Rings. Stats *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 85 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 9.3 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Arsenal *White Wizard Driver - Transformation device *Hamel Cane - White Wizard's weapon *Wizard Rings - Gives White Wizard access to his spells *PlaMonsters - Kamen Rider Wizard's familiars }} }} Kategori:Kamen Riders